malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Aragan
Aragan Ar-ah-gan was a Staff Sergeant in the army of the Malazan Empire.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.30 He was described as tall and battle-scared and seemed to be suffering from headaches.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1144-1145Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.31/32 In Gardens of the Moon Aragan was stationed in Itko Kan during a recruiting drive. The eighth day of the drive had been a bad day with three companies harrying off for reasons unknown and the Imperial Adjunct Lorn turning up. Aragan had never met her but just the name unsettled him. Then a very young aspirant was brought before him, too young, but Aragan stopped himself from sending her away as recruits were desperately needed. Granting her wish, he placed the girl, Sorry with Dujek Onearm's command on Genabackis. He noticed that she had mud on her feet although it had not rained in weeks but other than telling her to wash her feet did not question this incongruity. Aragan suffered a sudden headache during the interview (see Speculations).Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.30-32 In Deadhouse Gates Aragan had been promoted to captain of the Mock's Hold Guard in Malaz City, though he was scheduled for a new posting in two days. During Empress Laseen's seeming brief stay there, he was taken prisoner by Kalam Mekhar and Minala after the assassin had concluded his meeting with the Empress. Kalam demanded to know where the Claw were hiding in the keep. The interrogation was interrupted by the attack of four full Hands of assassins. Kalam pushed Aragan out of harm's way before engaging his opponents.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 23, US HC p.581-582 In Memories of Ice Aragan, now an Ambassador, arrived near Coral, presumably with the fleet of four warships from the Malazan Imperial Navy sighted by Korlat.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.946-948 He appeared with Tayschrenn via Warren after the Siege of Coral to negotiate the future of the city's governance on behalf of Laseen. Gruntle thought that the tall, battle-scared ambassador was suffering from a headache.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1144-1145 He was referred to as Fist Aragan, when Dujek told Picker that as far as Tayschrenn and Aragan were concerned, all of the Bridgeburners had died, allowing those who wished it to retire.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1170 In The Bonehunters Aragan was the newly appointed Fist of Malaz City, again stationed in Mock's Hold. He had been there for a month at the time of the Empress' visit to Malaz City and Captain Crust thought the man was probably sharing a bottle with Lubben to avoid the 'uninvited guests' arriving. Crust felt sorry for the Fist.The Bonehunters, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.1008-1010 Aragan attempted to avoid the night's events by staying in Coop's Hanged Man Inn. He took a booth far from the door where he spent the night with a tankard of Ale. Aragan did not recognise the black-haired Kanese woman who entered just before dawn as the girl he recruited years earlier. He had been battling a headache all night and thought it beaten but the pounding returned, more intense then before.The Bonehunters, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.1168-1169 In Night of Knives In 1154 BS, Aragan was a veteran sergeant fresh from the Seven Cities campaign. He was in Malaz City during the riots following Laseen's edict against unsanctioned sorcery. He intervened when a group of Imperial recruits attempted to arrest the mage Agayla in her home. When he discovered they were really after her money, he slapped the ringleader across his shoulder with a sword.Night of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.93-94 In Orb Sceptre Throne Aragan had become the Imperial Ambassador to Darujhistan where he was the highest ranked Malazan official on the continent, outranking the Fists.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.47-51 He indirectly hired some of the retired Bridgeburners to do some reconnaissance work for him in the city after a visit from the Moranth Attache Torn.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.90-92 After his cadre mages were found murdered Aragan revealed that he had an Imperial Sceptre when he called for help,Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 5, UK MMPB p.207-211 which was answered with the arrival of the Imperial Clawmaster Topper.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 9, UK MMPB p.389-391 Aragan was summoned to Majesty Hill for an audience with the Legate where the Malazans were threatened with war if they did not withdraw their forces South of Cat. However he did not intend to concede the areas.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.425-431 After the Legate was successful in the destruction of much of the Malazan forces however, orders were received from Unta to withdraw and Aragan set out to warn his remaining troops of a Seguleh troop heading towards them.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 14, UK MMPB p.553 Aragan linked up with his troops after their first clash with the Seguleh and rallied them for a final stand, but the Moranth's harsh use of munitions instead resulted in the slaughter of the Seguleh. After the fight he discussed the fate of Darujhistan with Torn and Torvald NomOrb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.677-693 and helped prevent the Moranth from attempting to destroy the city.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 18, UK MMPB p.723 After the Legate was defeated Aragan returned to the embassy, which hadn't formally closed.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.828 History Aragan was a noble-born soldierReaper's Gale, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.752 and had in the past seen Mott Wood on Genabackis, likely on active campaign.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 He helped negotiate the Empire's original treaty with the Moranth, with Tayschrenn and Onos T'oolan. Speculations Aragan seemed to be suffering from headaches whenever magic was present/performed likely indicating a heightened sensitivity. He had a headache when he was recruiting Sorry which may have been due to Sorry's possession by the Rope or point to outside forces influencing his mind at the time. His headache was again present when he appeared after the Siege of Coral after traveling by Warren. He had had a headache again that he thought he had beaten the evening of the Bonehunter's outlawing, but it returned and increased in intensity when Sorry entered Coop's bar. Notes and references de:Aragan Category:Malazans Category:Fists Category:Males Category:Nobles